eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Daario Naharis
Daario Naharis ist der Hauptmann der Söldnertruppe der Sturmkrähen. Daario wurde alleiniger Kommandant der Sturmkrähen, nachdem er die beiden anderen Hauptmänner umbrachte. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Daario Naharis Er stammt aus Tyrosh, hat helle Haut, trägt seinen Bart in drei langen Gabeln geschnitten und färbt ihn nach der Tyroshi-Tradition blau, wohingegen der gezwirbelte Schnurrbart golden gefärbt ist. Auch seine Augen haben eine blaue Farbe wie der Gabelbart und seine lockigen Haare sind blau gefärbt. Er ist eher geschmeidig als muskulös. Seine Hände sind groß und stark, und er hat eine krumme Nase. Er kämpft mit einem Arakh und einem myrischen Stilett, deren goldene Griffe die Form von üppigen nackten Frauen haben. Er behauptet, eine Gabe fürs Schlafen zu haben, egal, ob im Sattel oder im Bett, und er sei stets ausgeruht, wenn es zum Kampf komme. Er behauptet auch, er habe nie Alpträume, was bedeutet, dass er das Gewissen eines Söldners hat, nämlich gar keins. In Meereen ändert Daario seine Garderobe und färbt sich die drei Spitzen seines Bartes und die Haare passend dazu purpurfarben. Seine Augen wirken jetzt beinahe violett. Während sein Bart mit den drei Spitzen violett gefärbt ist, ist sein prächtiger Schnurrbart golden, und die langen Locken sowohl golden als auch violett. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Vor der Schlacht von Yunkai folgt er zusammen mit Prendahl na Ghezn und Sallor der Einladung von Daenerys Targaryen zu Verhandlungen. Nachdem Prendahl Daenerys' Angebot, die Seite zu wechseln, entschieden abgelehnt hat, dreht sich Daario beim Hinausgehen noch einmal um und neigt höflich den Kopf. In der folgenden Nacht schleicht er in Daenerys Lager und schenkt ihr die beiden Köpfe von Prendahl und Sallor. In der Schlacht von Yunkai wechseln die Sturmkrähen die Seiten und verhelfen Daenerys zu einem leichten Sieg. Auf dem Weg nach Meereen schenkt er Daenerys jeden Abend nach seinem Bericht eine Blume oder den Ableger einer Pflanze, damit sie das Land besser kennenlerne, wie er behauptet. Vor Meereen streiten die Blutreiter heftig darüber, wer von ihnen sich dem ausgewählten Held der Stadt zum Zweikampf stellen darf, und auch Daario Naharis brennt darauf, ihn zu töten, aber Daenerys schickt stattdessen den Starken Belwas. Später nimmt er an Daenerys' Kriegsrat teil. Nach der Belagerung von Meereen meldet er zwei Bittsteller, als Daenerys zum ersten Mal Hof hält. Nachdem Daenerys Ser Jorah Mormont aus ihrer Gegenwart verbannt, bietet Daario ihr an, ihn für sie zu töten, da er seiner Meinung nach gefährlich ist. Daenerys fühlt sich immer mehr zu Daario hingezogen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Nachdem Daenerys Targaryen die Regierung von Meereen übernommen hat, schickt sie Daario Naharis und die Sturmkrähen zu den Lhazareen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass diese die Handelsrouten über Land und über den Skahazadhan wieder freigeben. Dadurch fehlen sie Daenerys in Meereen beim Kampf gegen die Söhne der Harpyie. Daarios Mission ist erfolgreich, und die Lhazareen schließen ein Bündnis mit Meereen, während sich Daario wieder auf den Weg nach Meereeen macht. Nach seiner Rückkehr berichtet er, dass die Yunkai'i die Langen Lanzen gekauft und zum Khyzai-Pass geschickt hätten, um ihn zu schließen. Daario sei aber in der Nacht mit seinen Männer über sie hergefallen und habe sie vertrieben. In Lhazar musste er dann zwei seiner Feldwebel töten, weil sie die Geschenke stehlen wollten, die Daenerys ihm für die Lhazareen mitgegeben hatte. Insgesamt hat er neun Männer auf der Mission verloren, aber zwölf Lange Lanzen haben sich ihnen angeschlossen, sodass sie nun mehr Männer seien als zuvor. Als sie Daario nach seiner Rückkehr aus Lhazar alleine empfängt, verhält er sich ihr gegenüber obszön und provokativ. Daenerys gefällt das zwar insgeheim, doch sie entschließt sich, ihn in Zukunft nicht mehr alleine zu treffen. Sie schickt die Sturmkrähen daher sofort wieder ins Feld. Während die Yunkai'i Meereen von der Seeseite her belagern, rücken auch die Landkräfte der Yunkai'i nach der Belagerung von Astapor auf Meereen zu, und Daenerys ruft all ihre Streitkräfte in die Stadt zurück. Insgeheim hat Daenerys große Sorge, dass Daario sie verraten haben könnte und die Seite gewechselt hat. Als sie ihren Vorsatz bricht, Daario nicht mehr persönlich sehen zu wollen, berichtet er von Kämpfen in den Bergen mit vier feindlichen Söldertruppen, zu denen nun auch die Zweitgeborenen gehören, die übergelaufen sind. Nach seinem Bericht schickt Daenerys die anderen Hauptleute unter einem Vorwand fort und verführt Daario. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Die Liebschaft zwischen Daenerys und Daario geht weiter, während sich der Tag der Hochzeit langsam nähert. Einmal kehrt Daario von einem Ausfall zurück, wirft Daenerys in deren Halle den Kopf eines yunkischen Fürsten vor aller Welt zu Füßen und küsst sie so lange, bis Ser Barristan sie auseinander zerren muss. In der letzten Nacht vor der Hochzeit lieben sich Daenerys und Daario mehrmals leidenschaftlich doch am Morgen will er sich nicht von ihr verbieten lassen, einen weiteren Ausfall zu machen. Als Prinz Quentyn Martell Daenerys erklärt, dass die Westerosi im Auftrag des Flickenprinz' von den Verwehten zu den Sturmkrähen übergelaufen sind, will Daario sie umbringen, weil sie ihn angelogen haben, aber Grauer Wurm und seine Unbefleckten hindern ihn daran. Sieben Gesandte der Yunkai'i besuchen ein Fest zu Ehren der Heirat zwischen Daenerys Targaryen und Hizdahr zo Loraq in der Großen Pyramide, bei dem auch der Friedensvertrag zwischen Yunkai und Meereen und die Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen gefeiert werden soll. Dafür verlangen die Yunkai'i aber sieben Geiseln, unter denen sich auch Daario befindet. Er lässt seine Dolche bei Daenerys. Nachdem Daenerys auf Drogon aus Daznaks Arena davon geflogen ist, erklärt Hizdahr sie für tot und übernimmt die Regierungsgeschäfte, wobei er sich der Männer der Königin nach und nach entledigt. Jhogo, Daario, Admiral Groleo und Held bleiben Gefangene der Yunkai'i. Wenig später erscheint eine kleine Delegation der Weisen Herren mit Blutbart vor König Hizdahr, um ihm den Kopf Groleos zu bringen und zu fordern, dass Daenerys' Drachen getötet werden müssen. Drei der sieben Geiseln werden Hizdahr als Zeichen des Wohlwollens wieder übergeben, Jhogo, Daario und Held bleiben aber Gefangene der Yunkai'i, bis die Drachen tot sind. Als Ser Barristan Selmy und Skahaz mo Kandaq ihr Komplott gegen Hizdahr schmieden, will Skahaz die drei restlichen Geiseln opfern, während Ser Barristan nach einem Weg sucht, sie zu befreien. Nachdem Rhaegal und Viserion aus der Grube unter der Großen Pyramide fliehen konnten und die Stadt verwüstet haben und außerdem Hizdahr zo Loraq gestürzt wurde, installiert Ser Barristan Selmy einen Rat zur Regierung Meereens und schickt Galazza Galare zu den Yunkai'i, um die Freilassung der drei Geiseln auszuhandeln, allerdings erfolglos. Zugleich lässt er dem Flickenprinz aber das Angebot überbringen, dass dieser Pentos erhalte, falls er die drei Geiseln unversehrt nach Meereen schafft. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Naharis, Daario Naharis, Daario Naharis, Daario Naharis, Daario